Chapter 1 : The New Battle
by galacticdestroyerv
Summary: This is my new crossover, but sorry my friend weren't doing a very nice, but they quit, so I'll be having me as your author from now on, and please comment, if you see any mistakes and/or areas of improvement
1. Chapter 1: The New Battle

Crossover:

Chapter 1: Arrival in Equestria

Our story started off in the Land of the Ultras or as we know it, the M78 galaxy, Ultra Father or Ken was sent an SOS signal from a galaxy far away, so he told the Ultra Space Garrison to meet in the patio of the Plasma Spark Tower, and after about 2-3 hours of arguments, conversation and controversy between the people of the Space Garrison, it was decided that Tiga, Gaia and Zero, son of Ultra Seven should go on this new mission to Equestria. " Son, I want you to defend this place like you defended this planet and be safe, and make some friends along the way with Tiga and Gaia " "Dad, I know that and this mission will be over in no time ! ",Zero replied, "That's my son, and now go to this new world and defend it from evil ",Ultra Seven said as a farewell to his son and Zero, Tiga and Gaia all stepped into the portal that would lead them to this new world .

James Mindspeaker, Ivelus Wang and Zane Borscth were the best people throughout Franklin Academy, James liked everything that had to do with books, Ivelus liked everything that concentrated with nature and sports and Zane was the Ultimate boxer and wrestler, and so the three of them were coming out of the school on the last day of 9th grade. No sooner that they had left the school, they felt an electric shock, and when they looked back, the school wasn't there. " Hey, where's the school ,guys do you see the school ? ", James said and both of his friends replied " No ",and that's when a laugh sounded where the school should be ,"That's because all of this is an optical illusion, you guys are in a trance, but don't worry. You are absolutely safe. Then 3 giant figures appeared, one to the right looked stronger than the other two, the one on the left was slimmer and faster than the others and the one in the middle just looked cool .The three giants said " You three are the chosen three to go to a new mission that we need to accomplish, we can't do it alone, so we need your help but don't worry, time will be stopped during this amount of time until we or you have defeated our enemies ",so all three of them chose their companion, Gaia chose Zane, Tiga chose Ivelus, and of course, Zero chose James . And as the three of them warped into the portal to the new world and lost focus, they fell into 3 individual beds and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Where are we?" James asked as the three of them awaken after a whole day. " I think we were in the new dimension the giants said they had their mission ",Zane replied although he wasn't absolutely sure where they were, then Ivelus looked out of the window that was beside her bed and then she closed the curtain and squealing she said " Guys, I think we're in the My Little Pony world, in Equestria ",then she found an object drop in the pocket of her shorts ," I think that this is the Tiga Spark, the giants are helping us, after all ",and as Zane got out of bed, a blur of light appeared on his right hand, he tightened his grip and the light materialized in to what seems like the Esplender, the summoning device for Gaia, and on James right wrist there was a watch that had never been there, but when James said " Zero Brace, nice gadget ",and the wristwatch turned into the a metallic Brace that was the same Brace that Zero used to defeat Arch Belial, then suddenly there was footsteps or hoof steps coming up the staircase and soon were right outside the door, then the trio gathered together and used their fighting stances, and when the door popped open, the trio jumped on the target and was fixing to punch the living daylights out, the lavender colored alicorn yelled " Stop, I'm on your side ", then the trio discovered that they had hit the wrong target and stopped before anyone got hurt. " Wow, that was totally a surprise, and nice to meet you guys and girls, so my name is ... ", and even before she could finish, 5 others ponies ran up the steps and a small green dragon followed, and as Ivelus guessed Spike, and encountered them in the room. But before anyone could do anything Spike burped out suddenly and there was a letter sent by someone with a capital C as a seal to the letter, Spike suddenly stopped following and read the letter and once he finished reading the letter he told everyone else to shut up so he could tell everyone what was the matter, that the person or animal with the C as a seal had suddenly wrote to them. "My faithful student Twilight, while it seems weird that these people have come to our dimension, these people are actually trying to helping us, and plus try to come to the Castle at Canterlot with the guests as fast as possible your mentor, Celestia "So you're actually here to help, so we need to get to the Castle at Canterlot as fast as we can, and yeah I haven't even introduced myself, my name is ", "Twilight Sparkle, as I can say it, Princess Twilight Sparkle " , Twilight and everyone else looked around to see who said it, " Show yourself, and then we'll talk ", Twilight called out and then all three of the summoning items glowed and there was a ball of light from each, from the Tiga Spark there was a blue energy ball, from the Zero Brace there was a gold energy ball and from the Esplender there was a scarlet colored energy ball and they all formed outside, and revealed their true forms Tiga, Gaia, and also Zero . "Sup guys, longtime no see, where you were when I asked you that many questions? ", Zero said and he paused and said, "But even if you don't have an answer, is there any monster that I can beat up?" "No, but there is something you can do, say hello to the people of the new dimension ", James said in return. "But, if you haven't noticed, I already know almost everyone in this dimension "Zero, and he added, "Right, Twilight?" "Yes, Zero that's right " " So they are the giants, because we'll get in trouble with people in the Castle if we bring them ", the others of the Mane 6 all said at once, " Nah, I prefer to be in my Brace in instead ", and with that said all three of the giants returned to their proper Braces . " It's about time that we actually get on the train instead of talking here, because if they want us in the royal city, then we would need to be in the royal city as fast as possible, because if we arrive late we might miss any further instructions that the monarchy would want us to use " Twilight instantly said to everyone that was there, " And we need to introduce them to the people of the Royal Guard, and that task would take around a year if we don't hurry up and start going by train to the Capital " , so everyone listened and everyone went to the train station to buy their tickets and hurry on their way to the royal city of Canterlot .

On the train, it was as comfortable as royalty by the velvet cushions, but the bad thing was that the Zero Brace kept on complaining about how hot it was on the train. Twilight and Mindspeaker were reading while Dash and Zane wrestled over who should be the best, and Ivelus just talked to everyone else that wasn't reading or wrestling, all had seemed too good on the train until the train went up the slope to the royal city, then everyone went back to their original seats and just waited until the train had stopped to the stop at the Canterlot station. After what seemed as hours of going uphill, the Conductor of the train finally yelled," the Canterlot Station is here, everyone get your belongings and don't forget anything, and don't forget to have a nice day " So as the trio from the new world hurried off of the train, the second they were at the platform, two uniformed guards appeared and said, " For all foreigners, they must have a full check, in case of any weapons ", no sooner that they had said it, Twilight got off of the train, and the second the guards saw Twilight, they instantly said, " well if it isn't Princess Twilight, well, since you're the princess's friends, you three can now enter the Palace grounds " , and right after they said it, they ran around the corner and just disappeared . " Twilight, have you noticed that these two guards were acting very strange around us? ", Ivelus asked, " and also, these two guards don't act like normal guards, they seem to wander, while normal guards just seem to stick to one place " " Yeah, I have been noticing it with these two guards, but not with anyone else ", Twilight replied. " I think that these two guards are fakes, they don't seem to mind their duties ", James and Zane said together, but as they said it, they had reached the doors to the throne room.

As they opened the door to the throne room, a light pink colored alicorn just like Twilight except a little taller, came to the door and said to Twilight, " Hi, Twilight, how have you been doing these days? " " Not really anything, just a bunch of busy days that drag on and on "，The older alicorn replied with a laugh, " That's because you aren't used to governing that many people at a time, you had just governed over your six other friends, over time you will get used to it " , and turning to James, Ivelus, and Zane she also said, " So who did you say these people were again ? ", and Twilight just replied, " these are my other friends from the other dimension ",and signaling them using eye signs. Ivelus, James, and Zane all said at once, " We have come to help at this time of a crisis emerging from this world ", then a voice said in a calm, yet cold tone, " Then show the true forms of yourselves ", then a secret trapdoor opened revealing a alicorn that had coat that was darker than the night, " Do you want to test me, Luna?" Zero said , " Then is what you need " and in a scary voice he jumped out of his Brace without even letting James know, and then although he was their size, a silvery light appeared around him and he grew to his full height at four hundred and fifty-five feet tall . " So Luna, is this what you want to see? " And when Luna saw the 455 feet tall giant, she was surprised out of her mind, then calling out to his companions, the Esplender glowed and Gaia did the same thing Zero did moments before him, and finally from the Tiga Spark, Ivelus was the only one with the strength and the guts to call out, " Come on, out ", and pausing for a moment, she yelled out, " Tiga ! ", and finally the last giant exploded out in a blur of light, and as felt the air around him, he finally went into his fighting stances, then the same light that materialized into him glowed around them until Zero became Shining Golden Zero, Gaia became Whirlwind Supreme Form, and also Tiga became Golden Battle Form .

After that the door on the other side of the throne room opened, and it revealed the last alicorn, one that had coat whiter than snow, and it replied to her sister, " I told you, Luna I wouldn't send an SOS to the King of Ultra for nothing, because I know that he knows what to send and who to send ". And as soon as she finished, Zero said, " Nicely said, Celestia, and also, how have you been doing lately?" the last alicorn replied, "I've been doing great, how's everything doing in the Ultra Space Garrison and in the M78 star?" Zero replied, "Nothing in particular except for some random monsters and space robots, but once in a while we would come across a Tyrant, Temperor or some of the more powerful ones, but most of the time there was only weak monsters attacking at random intervals" "That's good, so nothing is very threating or dangerous ", Cadence said as well . " Well not everything, Me, Tiga and Gaia all came to this dimension for one solid reason, there has been an enemy that put ancient powerful monsters like Zetton and Barbarian people over here and our duty over here is to find that source of evil and destroy it, but according to reports from the other Ultras including Zoffy and Taro, the source of evil is actually one of you standing in front of me, but it will be very difficult to detect who it actually is because the " and after a pause, Zero said " There is no reason to hide, Barbarian because I know that you are hiding here " and with that said, he shot one firm energy palm shot straight toward Cadence, and all of the other yelled for Cadence to run, but instead Cadence began to change and as the energy palm hit Cadence, a dark force poured out and the dark force began the form into Alien Barbarian and as Zero started the fight, he looked back to see if Cadence was okay, but he saw that Cadence was only okay for now, and if he wanted her to be okay for a long time, he would have to go to the undead world and try to convince her to go back from there, and that might take up to a thousand years, so Zero hoped that Cadence wouldn't be hard to convince to come back instead of this other one in the M78 galaxy that committed to steal and before he was imprisoned had used his own Specium Ray on himself and Zero brought him back, but it took Zero 50 years under there to get him out . Meanwhile, Barbarian was charging up his own electric attack, but before he could even finish charging up his attack, Zero used the Wide Shot and got rid of him in a clash that took less than twenty seconds.

Then afterwards started to seal up the rest of his power to try to warp into the underworld to get Cadence back into the living world where she belonged. "Zero, please take this along to tell Cadence, that we are all here waiting on her to come back" Twilight said, " And please tell her that it doesn't matter where, no matter what, we are all here to help her, and come back as soon as possible ",so Twilight placed the marble on her front hoof, Zero took the marble that was on Twilight front hoof and said, " I'll bring her back, and I don't who is in my of me bringing her back, I'll fight anyone that prevents me from bringing her back " Zero then changed into his Golden Form, and then he plated himself in golden armor, and looking back, he said, " And Tiga and Gaia, please don't let them be eaten, because you two don't know how to fight ", Tiga said, " You can count on me and Gaia, and remember that beside us, there are only a handful of monsters that can defeat us and not even a Tyrant can last our Zeppilion Whirlwind Storm, so you can on us " And convinced by his words, Zero hurried and opened a portal to the underworld, to try and get Cadence back from the underworld ." I hope that it would be successful ", Ivelus said, "Don't worry, Zero is the Land of Light's best fighter, he would be best of the best for this kind of situation, his fighting style makes anybody afraid of him, and he's the head fighter in the M78 ", Tiga replied. Gaia added, "Yeah, and we all owe him for saving us more than once, and so some of the later Ultras were trying to learn similar dodging styles "Meanwhile, Zero was speeding at top speed at the Underworld entrance. "I hope I can get there in time, because if I can't get there in time, my mission would have been a failure, I'll need to get there a hyper speeds "Zero spoke to himself. And before long Zero had reached the doors to the Underworld, and he felt that the doors were weak enough, so he performed a somersault and kicked the door with a full 360 degreed roundhouse kick and the doors exploded with surprisingly low sound. And as Zero entered, he changed into his Strong Corona Form and used his Aegsis to make him look like a person who was visiting the underworld for no reason. He hid behind one of the pillars behind the door, and began to scan around to see signs of Cadence anywhere, and before long, he saw Cadence standing behind another pillar, looking confused, "Now target is lock on, now to the rescue attempt "and at first motioned her to come, but it looked like it didn't work, so he changed into Miracle Luna Form, and used his Sluggers and turned them into lassos, he directed the sluggers to drag her over and the reached over the wall and all at once pulled Cadence over . "Who are you? "Cadence asked as soon as she saw the gray leather slung over him, and Zero replied, "I'm Zero and what I'm here to do is to bring you back into the living world again, and if you don't believe me you should believe these friends that you have " and handed over the marble that Twilight had given him. " Here, all of your friends are waiting for you, so if you want to come back you'll need to hurry and get out of here ", and Cadence took the marble that was in Zero's hand, and touched it once and all at once the energy from the marble poured into her and cleansed her of the chaos energy that was already inside, and once she was healed to the fullest potential, he said to Zero, " Who gave you this marble, Zero ? ", and Zero replied, " The person who gave me this marble is also the person that wants you back into the world of the living " Cadence thought for a minute and asked Zero, " Is Twilight the person that gave you this marble of healing energy ? ", and Zero replied, " Yes, but let's not waste time, the door is about to regenerate back ", and so Zero turned back into the form that he was in when he charged into the Underworld and then turned and took Cadence's front hoof and charged out of the Underworld. And the spell on Cadence that Alien Barbarian casted was finally broken, and then the two finally warped into the living world of Equestria.

"Thanks Zero I owe you one from bringing me out of that terrible place ", Cadence said in thanks, as soon as they were on dry land." Well if it wasn't for your friends, I wouldn't have been able to accomplish this feat, It was all of us that worked together to achieve a common goal, but as soon as he said it, a familiar roar shook the mountains nearby. But Zero was in no condition to fight in fact, the journey to the underworld took so much energy that Zero had to go into his regular form, and even then, his color timer was still blinking, but when the color timer was about to stop, James hurried and turned Zero back into energy and put Zero back into the Zero Brace. But at the same moment an EX Giga Zetton broke through the mountains that were on the opposite side of the valley, and the second he appeared the second, Ivelus and Zane both yelled, "It's our turn now ", and then they both looked at the Zetton and then at themselves, "Ready?, "Zane asked, "Yes, I've been waiting more than long enough, let's show this monster our stuff ", and right after they both yelled, " Tiga, Gaia !" , and then the two Ultras appeared in their strongest forms, and faced the vile Zetton, although they had the number advantage, Zetton was still extremely strong, and still was stronger than both of them even though there was two of them and one of him . But, even though the Zetton was very strong, that kind of opponent wouldn't scare Tiga and Gaia, both of them were experienced fighters, both in melee and in ranged combat, they are normally strong enough to send most, if not all monsters crying for their mommies, not because they were strong or anything, it was because no matter how many times you would try to knock them down, they would almost always get back up very fast and continue the fight. But then Zero figured out that Zetton had a weakness and that was that if you were to knock out and destroy the two blasters on his shoulders then he would be weakened significantly, so he called out to Tiga and Gaia and told them to aim for his blaster, and so Tiga used Zeppilion Storm, and Gaia used Volver Tornado, and it was a hit, Zetton shrieked in pain, but before he could even respond, Tiga and Gaia combined their attacks and attacked Zetton with the Volver Supreme Storm and hit the Zetton directly in the stomach and the Zetton fell down backwards, but when he was falling he warned Tiga and Gaia, " I'll be back, and next time we meet again will be the time when you die, Tiga and Gaia, I'll have my revenge, until next time ", and right after, the vile Zetton exploded.


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan Unfolded

Chapter 2:

A Plan Uncovered:

The vile Zetton exploded in a massive fireball, like a nuclear bomb, and afterwards, Tiga and Gaia both returned to their proper Braces, and Ivelus asked Tiga, " What was the plan thingy Zetton said, about him coming back to fight you two again, what was that about ? ", and Tiga answered, " I really don't know to be honest, all I know was that he wasn't that strong compared to what Xenon and Max fought and the one that they fought was just a normal Hyper Zetton and it wasn't even a very strong one, and it gave them two a very hard time battling, and the one we fought was supposed to be an EX Giga Zetton and I've also heard from Mebius that he fought the legendary EX Zetton and it almost cost him his life . ", and soon as he finished saying the things that he needed to say, Ivelus replied, " So I think that that Zetton was a fake, he isn't real if he can't fight you two together, he's supposed to be stronger than that ", and Tiga replied, " Exactly, so we need to figure out why is a Giga not stronger than the original Hyper Zetton, well at least I know that I chose the right person to fight with this time ", and Ivelus blushed slightly in the falling sunlight. That night though was the hardest the trio had ever been through, because they couldn't find a single inn in the town of Ponyville that had three individual beds where they could sleep, and so as they were just about to give up, Twilight suggested to go to her Crystal Treehouse for the night, because she always provided the extras when it came to something. " Princess Twilight " somebody or somepony said "Who are you? Show yourselves now! " James yelled into what seemed like an empty treehouse, but Twilight sensed that there was something at the corner, and shot a lavender and pink infused paralyzer shot at the sound, instantly the person or pony appeared, but it was none that Twilight or any of the others had ever seen, an alicorn that radiated rainbow colors off of the alicorn's coat, and the alicorn's coat constantly changed colors, but other than that it seems to be any other alicorn that they have seen, the alicorn would be a little taller than Cadence if she was here . But as soon as they saw her, the trio suddenly saw her front leg to injured, but the blood that spilled out was rainbow colors as well, but as soon as everyone saw her, the rainbow colored alicorn fell to the floor, but James leaped and catched her before she fell, and gently lifting her with teleportation, he placed her on a stretcher that Twilight had brought there, and gently stroked her forehead and the horn, but the second he put his hand on the horn, he screamed and put away his hand . " What's wrong with her? ", James answered, " I believed it to be extreme exhaustion, she hasn't been properly sleeping, but as I could tell, it's from the wound on her leg that's causing the problem, she has probably been here for days ", and Twilight replied, " Possibly, she probably came her around 2-3 nights ago, there was a meteor that was heading through here, and she was probably was here by that particular meteorite, and limping, she must have come here, but if she really was here that long, I'll check with Cadence to see who is this particular alicorn is " and right after she finished, she fire a flare that would alert the real Cadence to come. And so, Twilight sealed up the wound with sterile wound wrap for temporary aid with the wound, and for the night the group fell asleep outside in the freezing weather.

The next morning, James had awoken to the sounds of birds chirping and of bugs singing, and soon as he awoken, he went to check the stretcher to make sure that that the mysterious alicorn was okay, and it turned out to okay, but the sterile wound wrap had been soaked in rainbow colored blood, and as James reached out to remove the wound dressing, suddenly the mysterious alicorn spoke, " Don't touch the blood, it can be very hot " the animal said, and right away James felt the pain, it was very hot, like just put his hand in lava, and the next second, it was cold, colder than the Arctic ice, and then it returned to be boiling hot . " So how do we remove wound wrapper, then? ", and the other had finally awoken, and the second Twilight saw that James's hand had touched the blood, she bulldozed James out of the way. " Don't touch the blood of the alicorns, that's how you can be injured ", and calmly she used the teleportation spell, and gently removed the wound dressing, and shortly afterwards, a thud on the ground had meant that their friend had arrived on time to the scene. Cadence hurried to the scene and asked everyone what was the matter, but evidently Zane was also extremely good at storytelling and within two seconds, had told the whole story out so fast that James guessed that even Cadence was going like, " This dude is talking way too fast ", but as soon as he finished, Cadence looked as if she was ready for anything that would be happening here, and got much more alert of the task at hand. So this isn't a normal alicorn anywhere after she scanned the wound, the wound looked a bit worse, but at least it stopped bleeding, so that Cadence tried to see in mega-view what was the cause of all of this, and peered into the alicorn's mind and thoughts, and she figured out that she was an alicorn named Triangulus, and her name was this way because she was the third generation of alicorns on her planet and that she had a rival by the name of Black Diamond and that if them two could work together, then they could defeat the evil warlord that had turned their planet into a barren landscape, filled with bones and dead people all around . " So this what happened, I wonder how long it would take for that wound to heal " , said Ivelus, " Would it take a week, a month, or 2 months ? ", but as she was saying it, something tightened on her hands, it was a pair of what seemed like the nitrile gloves that she had used in school, so she arranged her palm in front of her and Zero said, " This is the Miracle Wave, it will heal things much faster as well as making the thing that is being healed stronger, it should come in very handy in battle as a medic as well as being a very nice gadget, just in case you get bumps and scrapes ", and the second after, Zero's voice changed, as well his temper . " Coronal Form ", Ivelus thought and it was correct, " Hey kid, I don't want you three to be pot roast, so i'll giving all of you three weapons just in case there is any sneak attacks on us, Zane you'll be getting the twin-pack silver bazooka, James, you'll be getting the bronze custom built red and white twin barrel M16A2 and Ivelus, you'll be getting the two custom red and silver triple barrel pistols, just don't kill yourselves with them, they're powered by you, everything from firing to the energy released, good luck ", and his Coronal Form disappeared and Zero returned into his normal form .

The second after though, an unidentified energy force approached them, and Cadence and Twilight both got into different position to faced it, and the trio reached for their weapons, and the unidentified energy sources was actually Black Diamond, the very alicorn that Triangulus was supposed to work together with, and with a menacing laugh, she laughed, " Hey you, do you look okay, I don't think you do ", and James looked and saw that Black Diamond was actually very intelligent, but as he peered into the deep dark depths of her mind, he suddenly saw that she was actually being controlled, by what seemed to an alien Barbarian, except this Barbarian had golden accents, meaning this was a Barbarian of a higher ranking status that than the last Barbarian that he saw that was just a normal Barbarian . So he tried to talking to Black Diamond, " Hi, how are you, what is your name, and where are you from ? ", and he was surprised when he meant the cold dark words that she had said, " Me, I am no one, I am an immortal, I'll become ruler over this universe, once I find way to defeat you, Triangulus, and when that day comes, you'll know what it means to be eternally suffering in the darkness ", and James was thrown out of her mind's thought world, and into reality, and the second he rolled over to see what happened, she began levitate off of the ground, but before she had the chance, Ivelus jumped out, and jumping almost mega-speed, she grabbed one of Black Diamond's legs and knocked her down, and as she struggled to get back on her feet, Ivelus discovered that a wound that was similiar to the wound Triangulus had was present, and as she held on, not letting Black Diamond go, she did what James just did and peered into her mind, and when she arrived, she arrived into a place that looked like ancient Greece that she went to last year on a field trip, except this Greece was actually on fire, and everywhere, things burned and people and the royal alicorns were screaming everywhere, " So this is the place where her mind always stops at, we need to try and let her get over this situation ", and she snapped back into reality, and by the time she snapped back in to reality, she was kicked squarely in the gut, and she was sent flying but before she hit the ground, she suddenly used the ground as a spring, and using one hand gripped the weapon she had equipped, and as Black Diamond was charging at her and summoned a set ghostly black armor for the killing charge,and as Ivelus saw her coming toward her, she flipped, and shot an energy bullet, that hit the alicorn straight on the black stone that was on her helmet and the black alicorn's ghostly black armor seemingly crack away, but what Ivelus saw before her was the same as when she first was Triangulus, they were both opposites, Black Diamond's coat had shimmering colors of the night and even though it was like 10 a.m. , it still felt as if it was nighttime already, but before she could use the purification shot at the wound, the black armor that was on her suddenly reattached themselves to the dark alicorn and as the pieces regrouped together, she changed back into an evil being, but before the armor could regenerate, the headpiece must be attached, so Ivelus scanned the ground for signs of the purple headpiece that she had hit earlier. She saw it in an instant, although it was going like, " what are you here for ", but Ivelus shot it, but James was faster, and shot the purple headpiece and it dissolved in purple smoke and the rest of the armor scattered back into the wind.

But Black Diamond was anything but okay, she was very pale and like Triangulus, she had a wound on her front leg in the exact opposite leg that Triangulus had her wound, but before the trio could even talk, a dark cloud appeared above the small town, and the face of the enemy was very familiar to Zero and the other three, and James also then knew who the person who was in the cloud, Zero said, " You have kidding, this dude is back, I thought I had destroyed him last time and now here he is and he isn't dead ?, this makes things seem a little more cloudy with this massive cloud of massive energy capabilities, as well as these two seem to understand who he is as well , but still, seriously, I've already destroyed this dude twice and he still isn't dead, that's kind of hard to imagine ", and the cloud hit the ground and the face was revealed to be the ancient chaos lord, also known as Magasta, was the ruler of a dark universe until one of his own minions pierced his heart with the arrow of justice, but ever since then, he had been trying to destroy everything in his way. The dark emperor looked like a dark version of a combined mode of Zero, Tiga and also Gaia, but he was evil, Magasta's eyes were a dark red color, and it looked like his eyes looked like someone poured blood into his eyes, " Hello, am I missing out on a party


End file.
